jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strona poświęcona dyskusji
Strona poświęcona dyskusji-na stronie można pisać swoje pytania,przenyślenia i opinie na temat serialu ale inne rzeczy pisać na swoich profilach. Seriooooooo I żle napisałeś słowo "pisać". Mam nadzieje ze nowe odcinki będą niepóźniej niż 20 września k MASZ RACJĘ ŁOBUZ I DIABEŁ !!! . Strony !!! . Co strony i pisz na profilu a nie tu Hejjj !!!!!!!!! ......... . Charliego i Elizabeth wyrzuconi gdyz pchnięto fabule do przodu Kassandra musiala zostac prezeska aby tam knuc z robotami a potem juz SOFIA zostala a Elizabeth aby Segundo był dyrektorem abg bylo ciekawie ze ten z ligi antyrobotycznej jest w szkole a w sezonie 2b lorenzo zostal bo pewnie aktorka franky ktora z nim jest mu zalatwila dalej posadę ale wolalbym Elizabeth w 2B jak juz Segunda wyrzucili w podroz ale mogl byc czasami przeciez Roby mogl go odwiedzac a Lorenzo mogl przeciez byc nauczycielem informatyki i tez by byl w serialu a tez by byla Elizabeth aktorka i Matylda pozostala nauczycielka Charlie też mogł powrócić jakoantagonista i by Sofię chciał pozbyć się z funkcji prezesa by bylo ciekawie i by mial sezon 2B klimat pierwszego a Kassandra mogla byc co 10 odcinkow jako tez ta zla a nie naciagane wspomniebja i wtedy w sezonie 2B by byli wszyscy wazni bohaterowie. Hej z tej strony Izabelo78, chciałabym polecić chętnym użytkownikom stronę z której obecnie korzystam robiąc nowe strony: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yo_soy_Franky wikipedia jest bardzo fajna, choć mało tam pisze można robić postacie, ponieważ są tam nawet nazwiska osób które grają jakieś np. bardzo epizodyczne :) Jest to ciekawe i to bardzo. Pozdrawiam Izabelo powróciła super ona tworzy ciekawe stronki. Wszystko już prawie z tamtej wikipedi ma strony ja sobie np postanowiłem że codziennie bede dodawac strony o aktorach i aktorkach zagranicznych ktore tu graly epizodyczne lub drugoplanowe postacie bo takich stron jest dość mało. Izabelo87 anonim P. a u mn burza ;-; straszna XDDDDD Nie ! Przecież nie ma burzy !!! . Każdy w innym mieście więc różnie jest To gdzie dokładnie mieszkacie ?!. ??? ??? ??? Anonim 31 wrócił z wakacji. No długo go nie było a on dużo komentuje Odpisałeś mu nakomentaż. Możliwe że tak. Kasandra wcale nie jest wredna. Jak to? Przecież wykasowała Franky pamięć i zabrała jej backe-up, a wcześniej też próbowała zniszczyć Franky i chce podbić świat. Ale tego nie zrobiła. Ale pamięć Franky skasowała i juz miala armie androidow tylko jej przeszkodzono https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:I_love_Spain Jest teraz 17000 stron na tej wiki. O nie już się zepsuło. Kassandra się zmieni na lepszą ! . Nie wierz w to przynajmniej w serialu nie i w roku 2035 tez nie jak popsuje Dominusa juz tak ją zrobili Ale wiem że w odcinku 41 z sezonu 2B jest doba. To nie było śmieszne A dlaczego miało byby ć śmieszne ?!> . Bo takiego odcinka juz jie ma sezin 2b ma 40 Ale to odcinek z przyszłości i tam będzie już dobra a Dominusowi zrobi ten chip złs dlatego że on chciałbyć być zł y i jaj kazał to zsrobić. Nie zmyślaj głupot serial zakonczyl sie w 2016 i Dominus nie chcial byc zly i gdy Paul z Sofią usuną tem chip zla on wszystkich przytuli Ale słyszałem że tak było że on kazał jej a ona nawet nie chciałą tego zrobić ale on jej powiedział że jak ona tego nie zrobi to on jej zabroni czytać komentarze na stronie domu Skalamra więc wtedy od razu się zgodziłą i tak jak by też to zrobiłłło 1000034.009.345 ludzi na jej miejscu. Za dużo grzybków halucybogennych anobimie 178 napisze do Sponge672 aby cie zablokowal na troche moze ci sie to naprawi A po za tym strony domu skalmara juz nie ma Co ????? Shrekon chyba jeszcze nie napisał komentarza na stronie Figurki Robotów. O WŁAŚNIE NAPISAŁ I TO TRZY !!!!!!!!! Lepiej dokończ wypisywanie uzytkownikow na swoim profilu Szkoda że nie mogę też napisać komentarzy na stronie figurki robotów karton z metalowymi rzeczami i wszystkich innych moje by były najlepsze i by było ich najwięcej. Nikt ci nie broni pisac a komentarze mozna edytowac i dodawac w nich linki Można edytować ?!?!?!? . Tak i dawac kilka jeden po drugim i linki tez i to nawrt anonimy Wiem przecież że Linki ale niewiedziałem żeanonimy teżmogą edytować. Ale czy usuwać też da się ?!. Ta przeciez amber swoj usunela A DLaczego ?????????!!!!!!!!!......... NA TEj WIKI JEST ZA DUŻO LUDZI A na tamtej trochę mniej i mniejsza aktywność a teraz nie ma nikogo a lepiej jakby ktoś był. Już nie ma edycji domu steinberga Ale jeszcze zmienili nazwę strony a Strona Dom Steinberga na któąr codziennie wchodzę wygląda teraz tak. - wcale nie tak. Czerwony kolor jest zakazany C z e mu ? ! . Tak Sponge672 chce na Sponge Pedia mozesz robic ten kolor Heroes Light dlaczego napisałeś Oglądałaś/ałeś ?!. Nie znal mojej plci Jakiej plci ? --- o.,/ Serio tego nie wiesz? To albo kobieta albo mezczyzna to jest plec rodzaj czlowieka czy kobieta czy mezczyzna To znaczy że y też masz taką "pleć". !!! Ludzie co wy to strona na temat serialu Ale w serialu terz jest płęć!!!! Franky ma cycki metalowe a roby siusiaka wiec to obojniaki ale tamara to kobieta a chris to men A kiedyś ktoś gdzieś mówił że Christian to Dziewczyna i że jest Robobtem a to nie prawda bo nie jest dziewczyn ą . Panie Corazon ale wpadka xD Jaka Wpadka ???!. Napisal ze metalowego siusiaka a androidy przecież nie robią moczu wiec im go pewnje nie robiono A zabawki w filmie Toy Story 2''' ?!. Nie oglądam CZeeemu ?!?!? . Ja ogladam popiszmt na tamtej wiki o tym. Bardzo im tego zazdroszczę. CZego i komu =???!. Androidom tego że nie robią moczu. Jakiego moczu i co fajnego jestwtym ?!?!? . No siki to jest nie fajne one mają lepien Właśnie o wieeele gorzej tak mówili w serialu niektózry chyba kiedyś. Nie to chodzilo chyba o to ze chcieli by jesc a za tym nie marzyli marzyli tez o sercu A tamto napisał Anonim 31. Najlepsze to ze androidy nie muszą spac mają więcej zyciorysu a np czlowiek 8 godzin spi i te lsiem godzin odpada a android laduje sie 30 minut lub krocej Ja też często nie śpię. I Anonim 31 chyba już tu mie piszę teraz. On główny od komentarzy. A dzis byl tez drugi anonim 31 który stworzył stronę pokój Roby'ego. Gdybym Ja Pisał Komętarze to ja bym był głównym od komentarzy i by było ich najwięcej i by były najlepsze. i najśmieszniejsze... Ktoś edytował stronę. Jaką różne na przykład jakieś o lodach teraz i to ty robiłeś "Winx61" i nareszcie piszesz tu a więc do jakiej szkoły chodzisz (Już trzeci raz pytam!). Tooster ! 2000 . Co się stało? Winx61 coś kombinuje bo nie chce powiedzieć do jakiej szkoły chodzi i to już trzeci raz więc chyba ukrywa to w jakiejś tajemnicy. Nikt sie nie lubi dzielic tym gdzie mieszka i gdzie chodzi do szkoly DLACZEGO ?!?!?!?!?! . ................................... . Ty tez tego nie ujawniasz S'''kąd wiesz. Co to znaczy ujawniać. I dlaczego ja miałbym tego nie "ujawniać" ?!. I o jakie rysy twarzy tam chodziło ?!. No ze po twarzy jak wyglada widac ze to ten sam aktor tylko mlodszy Ale Skąd wiesz. Co to znaczy ujawniać. I dlaczego ja miałbym tego nie "ujawniać" ?!. Na stronie Figurki Robotów pojawił się nowy komentarz i to podobny do tego na stronie Domu Skalamra i teraz już te wszystkie trzy tam śą. Łobuz i Diabeł zobacz co teraz tam dopisali. Dobrze że wy niektórzy użytkownicy robicie nadal nowe strony bo gdy Sponge672 odszedł to teraz jest mniej stron ale użytkowników dużo Izabelo 78 robi epizodycznie coś na wiki a niektórym np mnie nie chce się zbytnio robić. Więc ta wikia potrzebuje użytkowników którzy mają chęć coś robić. I tak ta wiki daleko zaszła 1750 stron to dużo!!! Caro A ma tak na nazwisko. Wszystko jest możliwe do naprawienia. Tak jak LUzz. Wszyscy chyba uciekli z tej wiki bo tu jest teraz badrzo małą aktywność. Nie po prostu pewnir czytają bo nie każdemu chce edytowac ani pisac To przynajmniej gdzie można obejrzeć ten odcinek o Domie Steinberga ?!. Nie ma co edytowac bo wszystkie artykuly rozwiniete bardzo dobrze. A na Stronie Spongeboba są fajne zdjęcia. Nowych stron tez nie ma co dodawac chodz ja bede gdy bede miec czas takie dodatkowe o podrobie postaciach i am frnakie kto jest kim tam z tych tutaj a tak to nie ma co To od tych drugich użytkowników. Ale jaki bę Kategoria:Ważne strony